Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot
Welcome! Hi Pierlot -- we are excited to have Fictieve Landen as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Fictieve Landen" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Haj Nja... Heb ik hier tijd en zin voor? --OoWeThBe 12 mrt 2009 17:49 (UTC) :Je bent best wel grappig soms. --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 12:28 (UTC) Helpen? Ja, inderdaad, je kan me ergens mee helpen wanneer je wil. Ik heb tal van vragen over het waarom van die vele kleine oorlogen op diverse wiki's. Steeds dezelfde gebruikers, steeds hetzelfde gekibbel (zo oogt het alleszins) en behalve het aanmaken van stubs gebeurt er niet veel. Dus, vandaar. Da's alles voor vandaag. [[Bestand:Europese Unie.png|20px Æsopos]] 11 jul 2009 14:34 (UTC) Plaatjes oploaden Heb ik zonet geprobeerd, het lukt nieet! 't Is maar dat je 't weet. 11 jul 2009 15:03 (UTC) Hallo --Aesopos 21 jul 2009 08:11 (UTC) Excuses Fijn om te zien dat je je excuses hebt aangeboden. Ik biedt je nu mijn excuses aan voor het gescheld. Dan is het nu tussen ons weer koek en ei. Om het weer goed te maken wil ik dat je hier maakt: #Een restaurant #Twee nieuwe figuren #Een nieuw bedrijf #Een artikeltje over iets van Libertas geschiedenis #En nog wat zelfgekozen onderwerpen Maak er mooie, redelijke lange pagina's van, met bij elke pagina minstens één plaatje (zelfgemaakt het liefste). Ik wil dat je er de tijd voor neemt, een paar dagen ongeveer. Je zult het leuk gaan vinden. Als je dat klaar hebt ben ik overtuigd. Dan kopieer je de artikelen naar Wikistad en zal ik je unblokkeren, wanneer je beloofd je kalm te houden en je best te doen op Wikistad. Ben ik nu vriendelijk of wat? Dit is je laatste kans. Je zult zien dat je het leuk vind. Gebruik je fantasie en zet je beste been voor. Volgende week kun je alweer terug zijn op Wikistad wanneer je laat zien dat je bent verandert, succes, en laat me weten wanneer je klaar bent! Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 18:10 (UTC) Beste Pierlot, ik wil je best helpen. Ik heb op je overlegpagina gezet wat je moet doen om mij te laten zien dat je bent verandert. Ik beloof je dat wanneer je je aan je woord houdt, en doet wat ik wil dat je doet, ik mij aan m'n woord zal houden en je zal on-blokkeren. Als je nu je best doet kun je over een paar dagen of een week alweer op Wikistad terug komen. Het is je laatste kans om iedereen te overtuigen dat je wel een goede gebruiker bent. Ik bedoel: als je een goede gebruiker bent, dan kunnen we je gebruiken! Ben je dat niet, dan hoeven we je niet, zo simpel is dat. Kijk, je moet het zo zien: wanneer jij je best doet en je fantasie gebruikt kun je het naar je zin hebben op Wikistad. We zoeken geen mensen die dingen vernietigen. We zoeken mensen die dingen opbouwen. Iedereen kan steden bombarderen en slopen, en mensen vermoorden. Maar niet iedereen kan steden bouwen en herstellen. Laat zien dat je productief bent, niet destructief. Kun je dat, Pierlot? Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 18:15 (UTC) Nieuw Ik ben nieuw hier. Kom van Wikistad, daar heet ik ook Dani Yusef Ali-Baba. Ben een beetje geschrokken van de burgeroorlog dus ik kwam hierheen. Denk je dat hier nog meer artikelen zullen komen? Ik bedoel, als het niet tenminste 100 artikelen heeft is het mij wat te klein om leuk te zijn. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 22, 2009 12:08 (UTC) Schrijven! Pierlot, schrijven! Schrijven dat je leven er vanaf hangt! Of wil je me niet overtuigen? :) Dr. Magnus sep 22, 2009 16:12 (UTC) :Iets gemaakt: Restaurant Het Gadhoffi sep 22, 2009 16:45 (UTC) Leuk, erg leuk. :) Wie weet wordt het wel heel succesvol op Wikistad wanneer je weer terug bent! Ga zo door: en schrijf meer, meer! Maak nog maar wat bedrijven, personages en gebruik je fantasie. Zet er ook wat plaatjes bij! Wanneer je minstens tien artikeltjes hebt geschreven zo goed als deze (en mét plaatjes!) dan laat ik je terug. Je bent goed op weg! Als je elke dag twee artikeltjes schrijft ben je volgende week weer terug. :) Schrijf veel, leuk, origineel en mooi. Laat zien dat je ontzettend handig en goed bent als gebruiker. Dan bedenk ik me misschien wel dat je een goede gebruiker bent en terug mag komen! Zet hem op, en succes! Dr. Magnus sep 22, 2009 19:58 (UTC) :Plaatjes toegevoegd sep 23, 2009 12:46 (UTC) Mooi. Nu nog 8 artikelen te gaan! En met plaatjes! Ik stel hoge eisen: want dit is je laatste kans. Dr. Magnus sep 23, 2009 16:47 (UTC) Klaar Ben je ermee opgehouden pagina's te maken? Je weet toch dat je er nog 8 moet schrijven voordat je terug mag komen op Wikistad? Wil je dat nog wel, Pierlot, terugkeren? Je moet niet vergeten dat dit je laatste kans is. Ik herinner je er nog maar eens aan: 8 artikelen moet je nog schrijven, mét plaatjes, en zo lang als de twee die je hier eerder al schreef. Ik geef je nog een paar dagen. Dan is het over. Dus: schrijven alsof je peper in je reet hebt! :P Dr. Magnus sep 25, 2009 19:33 (UTC) :Hiu maar op ermee en doe niet alsof dit mij laatste kansen want idere laatste kand blee weer gevolgd door de zoveelste kans sep 25, 2009 19:50 (UTC) Dit is misschien wel je laatste kans. Wie weet zul je nu nooit meer terug mogen komen. Vind je dat niet erg dan? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:21 (UTC) Onrust stoken Waarom ga je nu op Jillids pagina zeggen dat bepaalde mensen vervelend zijn? Je gaat nu toch geen onrust stoken, Pierlot? Ik denk dat als je dat gaat doen, je nooit meer terug mag komen op Wikistad. Je zegt nu wel dat ze je steeds een nieuwe kans geven, maar hoe ging dat dan in het verleden? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:25 (UTC) :Wat wil je nou, wel of niet terugkomen? Zoals je nu doet gaat dat niet lukken. Volgens mij ben je nog geen haar verandert. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:29 (UTC) Ik ga me alleen goed gedragen als jullie Jillids z'n league weer terugveranderen sep 27, 2009 12:31 (UTC) :Dat zal nooit gebeuren. Iedereen vind dat het niet zal gebeuren omdat het gewoon reclame is. Als onrust stoken alles is wat je kunt doen zal je hier voor altijd rond moeten blijven hangen op een wiki waar geen hond uithangt. Wil je dat? Of wil je terug naar het grote, actieve wikistad? Daar is tenminste wat te beleven... Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:34 (UTC) :Reclame in leaguenamen kan wel zie de Jupiler League in Nederland. EN VERANDER PER DIRECT DE NAAM VAN JILLIDS ZIJN LEAGUE TERUG! sep 27, 2009 12:36 (UTC) Weetje wat jij bent? Een naar klein mannetje. Al wat je lijkt te kunnen is commanderen, en luisteren kun je niet want je oortjes werken voor geen meter! Ik kan ook niet zomaar een naam veranderen: ik ben geen moderator dus dan draaien ze het toch zo weer terug. En er zijn wel meer sponsors voor de league. Die hebben ook niet hun naam erin, of wel dan. In 2008 en 2007 heete de league ook al zo. Wat heb jij er trouwens mee te maken? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:41 (UTC) :In 2007 had de league volgensmij geen naam in 2008 heette het de Wli! League. Ook reclame sep 27, 2009 12:43 (UTC) Ok. En dit jaar is het geen reclame. Des te beter, dus. Het gaat om het voetbal, niet om de naamsbekendheid van je bedrijf. Waarom begin je hier niet met Jillis een voetbal league? Kun je reclame maken voor je restaurant. Is dat niet leuk? Ik bedoel: op Wikistad ben voor eeuwig geblokt. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:47 (UTC) :Maar voor een maand jammer genoeg sep 27, 2009 12:51 (UTC) En wat ga je doen als je terug bent? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:53 (UTC) :Weet ik nog niet sep 27, 2009 12:54 (UTC) Heb je een lesje geleerd van je vorige blokkades? Ik bedoel: je hebt al heel veel kansen gehad en je bleef vervelend. Heb je nu echt je lesje geleerd? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:55 (UTC) Serieus Je nam me niet serieus. Daarmee verspeelde je je laatste kans. Ik blokkeer je nu op Wikistad VOOR EEUWIG. Kun je hier lekker in je eentje rondkloten - succes ermee. Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 14:19 (UTC)